Rise To Darkness
by goodstuff3
Summary: set after the giant war, Percy is betrayed by the camp and Annabeth and decides to leave. After a few years of travelling North America, percy finds his real destiny i'm not going to go into detail about on a summary. original story, not a chaos or guardian of the hunt story rated m for some stuff and language. Percy does not help Olympus, he is not evil either. HAREM. 3-sided war
1. the betrayal

**I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**This is my first story and this is not a chaos story or a guardian of the hunt story, it's my own shit and the beginning is just stuff I have to get out of the way for my actual plans to happen.**

Percy pov one month after the war

It was a month after the war and two weeks since the gods gave us our rewards for our effort in the war. For our rewards, the members of the seven who had survived were granted one wish but not god-hood, just immortality at the most. Piper, Annabeth and Hazel asked for immortality, while I had asked for Hestia and Hades to have their thrones returned to them. The gods decided that was not a gift for me and decided to give me immortality anyways. Hestia and Hades were very thankful I had gotten them thrones on Olympus, Hestia hugged me and told me to never to lose hope, while Hades just gave me a handshake and a nod of respect.

I was thinking of all the losses we had in the war. The biggest losses were those of the seven, Jason died protecting Piper from an arrow covered in centuar blood, Frank died fighting the giant, Mimas, with his father, Clarisse died protecting her boyfriend, Chris, and many more lives lost. Even some of the gods were killed but they will be back including, my father Poseidon, who ironically was killed saving Athena from an apparently fatal blow, Ares fell in battle because he was an arrogant ass that charged in recklessly. Nearly all of them hit me hard except for Ares, who's just a cocksucker that nobody liked. Piper, Reyna, and Hazel were hit hard at the loss of loved one's, I was too, I just didn't show it as much. As I finished my thoughts up, I began walking to the beach looking for Annabeth after checking her cabin and the arena for her.

when I got to the beach, I saw Annabeth sitting there and I was about to go up to her but the new son of Zeus, Mark walked up before she noticed me, so I stayed back in the shadows and watched their interactions.

"Hey, Babe" Mark said.

"Yeah babe?" Annabeth replied.

"When are you gonna Break up with that Pussy, we both know I'm a better hero and better lover than him?" He questions with his cocky arrogant personality shining through.

Annabeth pecked him on the lips and says "i'll do it today before the meeting. You should be at the meeting I'm mean you saved the camp from a pack of hellhounds, you should be the one that's getting rewarded not him."

I had, had enough, so I walked out of the shadows, a minor but still strong earthquake starting up adding to the effect the now raging seas were having on the scared couple.

Annabeth finally noticed me "p-Percy, w-what are you doing here?" she stuttered

I laughed humorlessly "what am I doing here? I could ask the same question, but what's the point? I find out i've been dating a slut for the past year and a half, when I could have been with sweet, beautiful girls, like Reyna, or Katie, who by the way, are way better looking than you, and they aren't prostitutes who dish it out for free, unlike you."

Mark then tries to run me through with his sword, but I just sidestepped and grabbed him by the throat and throw him into Annabeth, knocking both of them down. After that little incident I made my way back into the camp, to my cabin to take a nice nap.

In my dream I was in a huge room that kinda looked like Hades throne room without the skeletons and bones. As I looked around I saw a Throne that seemed to pull in the light from the candles around the room. The man sitting on the throne stared down at me for a little bit before speaking "you will be ready soon, Perseus. When the time comes you will know where to go, and we will finally meet." I was confused "what are you talking about and who are you?" I asked. He just chuckled and while waving his hand the scene vanished but I heard a faint reply to my question "soon, hero, soon".

The next few days were slow except for the fact that people started glaring at me for no reason, avoiding me, and swooning over Mark. The trend continued for the next few days getting worse and worse until I was just done with it all, I packed a bag with some nectar, ambrosia, clothes, some snacks and drinks, a lighter to start fires with and some pictures of my real friends and family, namely my mom and step-father, who were killed by some monsters while I was asleep because of Hera, the Stolls, Piper, Nico, Reyna, Katie, Thalia, and Hazel. I also, left my real friends a letter telling them I was going to take a long leave of absence. After I wrote the letters, I slung my bag over my shoulder and set off on my long journey to nowhere in particular.

**First story I have written or am writing. Tell me how it was. This was just the betrayal part I had to get out of the way. The rest of the story will be original from what I understand.. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Thank you for reading if you did, I will try to update soon and hopefully get updates weekly if not quicker, after next week I am on vacation, but I'll try.**


	2. the beginning

**I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Updated faster than I expected**

**Review **

**Chapter two the beginning five years year later **

Piper POV

It's been five years since one of the last people I could relate to left this camp, Hazel and Leo got together and moved to Camp Jupiter, Annabeth has turned into a bitchy, whore, and all my other friends are dead. Drew stole her position as head counselor back, my Father was killed in a plane accident 3 months ago. I had no one to mourn with over my losses or at least no one else would mourn with me, I have been pretty much avoided at this camp for the past 3 years. I was done with it, done with not being normal, I decided to try to start a normal life maybe find another person who cares and understands.

Thalia POV

I was at a solstice meeting on Olympus, bored as hell, but also sad too, a person I consider a brother, has been missing for five years. Five years that I haven't seen my brother and best friend. I still don't know the full story of why he left since I was with the hunt at the time, but I have my suspicions. Annabeth said he cheated on her with an Aphrodite girl, but I don't believe that part at least because his fatal flaw was loyalty, so that's not really that believable. I also heard that everyone ditched him for my arrogant, cocky brother, who I have hated since I first saw him. Then I saw Annabeth and Mark, hugging and kissing and that also raised my suspicions. Now, all I can do is hope for him to return and for the truth about what happened to come out, until then all we can do is have the hunt continue trying to find him. They were starting to get pissed after not finding him for five years. All we can do is hope.

Percy POV somewhere in a Canadian forest

I've been roaming the U.S and Canada for the past year and it's been pretty uneventful besides a Drakon attack somewhere in northern Michigan near one of the great lakes, so that helped quite a bit in that fight, but other than that it has just been packs of hellhounds and dracaenas, nothing big or challenging. I was in Canada because I have been feeling this pull to somewhere in the northwest, and I felt like I was getting close to wherever it's trying to tell me to go because the pulling sensation has been getting stronger since I have entered Canada.

At the moment I was looking for something to eat for dinner and I was hunting a wild big ass bear I saw earlier. I have discovered that I'm a great chef when it comes to meat, so it's like I have my own personal Bobby Flay walking around with me, the problem is getting the meat, since I am not the greatest with a bow, but I have gotten good enough to hit my target three out of five times, and that was good enough for me.

While I was hunting I saw the big ass bear walk into an average size cave entrance. I followed the bear into the cave, staying to the shadows, taking out my homemade bow and an arrow I had fletched myself, lined, up and fired. It hit the bear, but it just pissed him off. The bear started charging, so while jumping over the bear, I pulled out my hunting knives and made two long gashes down its back. I bet the move would've looked pretty bad-ass in slow-motion, but my thought were interrupted as the bear turned and bitch-slapped me into the cave wall, which hurt like a mother. I slowly got up circling the bear and thought of a strategy, I threw one of my knives and hit him in the eye, while the bear was startled I pulled out riptide and charged, I rolled under his swipe, took my sword, stabbed him in the heart, and stabbed my knife into his side for precautionary measure.

I was surprised when the bear turned into golden dust, which also pissed me off, having to lose my dinner like that. While I was staring at the pile of dust I heard a voice behind me" good job little hero, that was Ursa Major, the big ass bear, as you call it. It was a good little task for what you will be gaining shortly." I whirled around and backed away a bit. "Who are you" I said

"Ah ignorance, blissful isn't it." The shadowy figure stated mysteriously. Now that I had a good look at him I noticed his shadowy figure was literally a shadowy figure. I was a little creeped out, I mean I have seen way creepier things before, like a talking pile of dog crap, weird story.

I replied "yeah, I guess, but then again so are oatmeal cream pies." I replied to the dark figure.

He chuckled "yes, yes those are good, but on to the topic at hand, I am need of your, ah, how you say, assistance, yes that's right."

"Yeah, yeah, answer my first question and I'll think about it." I say to him.

"Still haven't figured it out yet, huh? Well, I'll tell you, I am Erebus, primordial god of, and the embodiment of darkness, shadows, whatever you want to call them." He tells me. I sighed, another powerful deity in need of my help.

"Alright and what do you need done that you can't possibly do yourself?" I ask.

"Your right I can't do this by myself because I am, fading, like your little buddy pan, and I am in need of your assistance because I have chosen you, my little smart-ass, to be my heir, to take my position, my power." He states.

"Well, that is a pretty good reason, alright, what do I have to do to become your heir?" I ask

"Nothing much, I give you some powers teach you how to use them, then I pass the rest of my powers over and I fade. Sound good?" he asks

I stretch a little "yeah, I guess, I have nothing better to do." I reply

"Alright, first you need to do something to be able to withstand my powers, so you don't get incinerated on the spot cause of power overload." He pauses and laughs a little as if remembering a good memory "It has happened before, makes me feel extremely good about myself, being so powerful and all."

"Riiiiggghht, so what do I have to do?" I ask

"Here take this." Erebus hands me a sword glowing with darkness, which is kind of ironic. "You're going to have to absorb a weaker immortal's soul and power, any deity lower than the primordial and Kronos should be enough to expand your power without killing you. Also at the moment I have given you weak control shadows, so you should be able to shadow travel. Off you go now" he said as he shooed me out of the cave.

I already had one deity in mind that should be easy enough to steal powers from. I cracked my back and shadow traveled to central park in New York, looking for some plant life with a large amount of power. After walking around for an hour I found a large tree just standing there. I congratulated myself on the great idea to come for Hyperion's powers. No fight, no hassle. I walked up to the tree and stabbed the tree at about my head's height, left the sword in there for about a minute and pulled out. The tree started leaking a harsh golden light that seemed to flow into the sword, then into me. After about a minute I felt stronger and more energized. I stepped back after it stopped leaking the light, thinking it was done, but no, the tree blows apart in an explosion of golden light in all directions. I flew back about twenty feet but landed in the grass and didn't hurt anything, which was good. I looked back to the tree and saw a withered man in golden armor, who looked to be aging by the second. I approached him with my sword raised, but he just laid there curled up in a fetal position and looking to be in intense pain. Good, I thought, the bastard deserves that. When he noticed me, he croaked out "Jackson, you ass, you already did enough putting me in the tree."

"Well, you're not dead yet, so it's not enough yet. Don't worry it will be quick, kind of." I replied

I walked up to Hyperion and stabbed him in the heart, twisted it, then pulled out. His body started turning to dust, but the dust went and absorbed itself in the sword. "Well might as well get back to Erebus." With that I walked into the shadow of a tree and traveled back to northern Canada.

when I got back I noticed the cave was not a cave, more like a barely lit,roman style arena. I walked to the center and called for Erebus. I heard multiple low growl from behind me, two more from either side, and one more from directly in front of me. All light had left the arena and I could see nothing, at all. Fuuuuuccckk, I thought.

I heard a deep voice say "Welcome to training" followed by a deep chuckle.

**I'll try to put more action in but had to get that stuff out of the way for my ideas. Now, would you rather have Percy get together with Reyna, Piper, or both you can give me suggestions for a relationship or relationships . Anyone besides Annabeth . Percy will already be with another character besides any of them. Thank you for reading, tell me how it was, give me your opinion on Percy's relationship(s). Review. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .**


	3. Player

I** do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**The reviews I got had Piper and Reyna with the most, I already have a third person for their little love group, and having a fourth girl would be a little much I believe. anyways...**

**time skip 1 year later(6 years from the beginning, I think)**

Reyna pov

It's been a year since the power hungry, cocksucker, attempted to kill me , and got me ran out of Camp Jupiter. During that year i have tried to lead a normal life, I work at a Starbucks in Seattle, so I could see my sister more often, but I didn't join the amazons because I didn't agree with all their views of men. Nothing extreme has happened, just a few hellhounds attacking my apartment, nothing I couldn't handle. Anyways, nobody had heard any news of Percy or his whereabouts, or I hadn't at least since I haven't been associated with the godly world for a year. I still loved Percy, even from all the time he has been gone, I just couldn't get over his smile, his body, or his caring, funny personality. I don't know how he feels about me, but it doesn't really matter, he's gone at the moment anyways. All I can do is wait and hope.

Percy pov

The past year has probably been one of the shittiest of my life, training twelve hours a day on all weapons and all powers I have gained or already had. There were some good things about the training though, those being, my body looks great, and it is almost over. Not a lot of things to look back on. Anyways, at the moment I was wrecking some automatons with shadow spears and black, or hell fire, whatever floats your boat. As I was training a shadow servant came in and said "Sir, Lord Erebus requests your presence." I replied " okay, i'll be there soon, just give me a minute."

I snapped my fingers and cleaned up the scraps from the automatons, with shadows, and shadow traveled to the throne room. When I arrived in the throne room, I noticed it was different than normal, the walls and floor were a dark grey instead of the normal pitch black. I looked around and saw a very old looking, Erebus sitting on his throne. When he finally noticed me he said " My friend, the past year has been spent training you for this moment. I believe it is time for me to fade, and you to take your new position as the ruler of darkness." "yes sir, I will rule your kingdom well." i replied. "there is something else you must know before we complete the transfer, when we transfer the powers you will not only get my power, but also my memories, all of them." Well that didn't change much except for the fact that I might end up loving his wife or ex,I guess it would be after this happened. "Very well, I still accept the position either way." I replied. " Thank you Perseus, let us get it over with." He walked over to me and put his index finger to my forehead and began chanting in a language older than ancient Greek. As his finger was on my head, dark black energy flowed into me like a river along with images going too fast for me to comprehend, so I did the only thing I could, blacked out.

When I woke up, I was alone in a large bedroom that was only lit by a TV quietly playing my favorite TV show, South Park. I watched the TV for a little bit, stood up and looked around for a door or something of use. I found a large oak dresser with a note on it, the note said "I asked someone to help ease you into your routine and should come in after you decide to dress yourself - Erebus p.s I have faded by now". When I finished the note I looked down and noticed for the first time that I am butt-ass naked. I opened the drawers and found some black sweatpants and a plain black Nike t-shirt.

After I dressed myself, I heard a knock on the door and went to open it. When I opened the door, my jaw-dropped because standing in front of me was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had long, flowing, pitch black hair that reached mid-back, and two long curls that framed her face perfectly. She had an amazing body, extremely smooth skin, and perfect facial features. Overall, she put Aphrodite to shame on a bad day. When she chuckled lightly, she had a heavenly laugh, I snapped out of my daze. I asked "uhh, wh-who are you?" I silently cursed myself for acting like a love-struck dumb-ass. I also noticed she looked extremely familiar, but I have never seen her before in my life so, i figured it must be from some of Erebus's memories.

she spoke "oh, you don't have all your memories yet but I will introduce myself anyways, I am Nyx, the primordial of the night, your new counterpart, or would it be old?" She looked thoughtful, thinking about her own question. I replied "Well it is nice to meet you, my lady." I said while pulling a cheesy move and kissing her hand. I was surprised when she blushed at my stupid gesture. "Well it's nice to meet you too, Perseus." She said."Please, call me Percy, and were you the one who Erebus sent to help me?" I questioned her. "yes, I was the one he sent, let us get started shall we." She says while grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

**Time skip: 1 month**

In the last Month, I've had a great time spending most of it with Nyx, who is like the perfect girl for me, funny, smart, good-looking, and dangerous, extremely dangerous. In that month I have gotten used to my schedule, which involved a lot of doing whatever the fuck I want, which is most likely spending time with Nyx. At the moment, I was watching Step-Brothers with Nyx. Will Ferrel is by far my favorite mortal, very funny person, Me and Nyx met him when we were walking around Hollywood one time. "Percy?" Nyx asks. "ye-"I was cut off by her smashing her lips onto mine, something I didn't mind at all, quite the contrary. When she pulled back she was blushing furiously"Sorry" "Don't be, I have wanted that since we first met." I showed her I was telling the truth by kissing her back with a lot of passion and love, something she returned equally. After five minutes of making out I had to pull back for air. I decided to be cheesy "Nyx milady, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. She pulled me in for another kiss,and after pulling back she whispered into my ear "Of course, I would love to be." My only thoughts were "Fuck yeah, my life is awesome right now."

**Line /Break (slight time skip)**

** still Percy's POV**

Nyx was sitting on my lap watching College Football with me,in my personal movie theater room when she says "Percy, I have something to tell you." Well, I don't think she's pregnant, so it's probably not that "What is it?" I ask. "Your a primordial now, and the male Primordials were required, by Chaos, that they, were to have multiple partners, which means you have to hook up with more people , than just me." she replied to my question. "what if I am happy with just you and me?" I ask. "Percy, it's sweet that you said that but Chaos requires them to do so, which means you have to suck it up." I thought about it and decided that I love Chaos for coming up with that fantastic rule. I mean, I get probably the most beautiful person in the world and most likely one or two more great girls, along with Nyx.

"At the moment, let's spend our time together." I say. She giggles and takes my hand and leads me to our bedroom.

**Piper POV 1 month later**

About six months ago, I got an iris message from Hazel telling me not to come to the camp because Octavian would most likely have me executed, or use me as a slave, which would probably be one thousand times worse. So, for the past 6 months I have been traveling around,going sightseeing with the money i got from my dad's death, which was a shit-load, if I do say so myself. At the moment I was in southern California, just sitting on the beach thinking about my life and a little about Percy, which has been normal for me over the past couple of years. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't notice when a man dressed in an all black hoodie and black jeans sit down right next to me. I was a little freaked out so, I asked" who are you?" He turns to me with a grin on his mouth, but that was all i could see because his hoodie's shadow blocked the rest of his face from view. "Don't remember an old friend, Piper, I am disappointed in you." he says to me. I was thinking about how familiar his voice was, when he pulled down his hood and I saw his near flawless face. Percy Jackson, My missing friend, right in front of me. I tackled him in the hardest hug I could manage, tears running down my face in the process.

"I see you missed me, well, I have missed you too, Pipes" Percy said while chuckling. I smacked him across the face multiple times before he pushed me off gently. "I guess I had that coming, didn't I?" he said. I just nodded, still not ready to talk yet. He offered me a hand and pulled me up and into another hug, while whispering in my ear "I'm sorry." "Apology accepted."I mumbled into his sweatshirt, tears still going down my cheeks. He pulled out of the hug and held me out at arms length and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "It's okay, Pipes, I'm here now and you won't lose me again, I promise" He pulled me over to a bench, sat down and pulled me down to sit next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and before I knew it, I was falling into blackness.

**Percy Pov**

When Piper fell asleep, I picked her up and pulled the shadows to me, then shadow traveled to my bedroom. When I arrived, I put Piper on my bed, which was full of the softest sheets, blankets, and pillows, all covered in a sleek black color. When I finished tucking her in, I stood up, said to myself "one down, one to go."and shadow traveled to Seattle this time around.

I arrived in a large Starbucks's bathroom stall, I made my way out of the restroom, hood up and went to the counter to order, finding just who I was looking for in the process. I walked up to Reyna and ordered a mint chocalatey chip to drink.** (A/N sounds stupid, but it tastes awesome) **While I was ordering, I noticed Reyna looked to be about 21 and was looking rather fantastic as usual. When she came back with my drink, I gave her the money and put $200 in the tip jar. Reyna looked extremely shocked for a moment, but covered it up with a nod and a grateful thank-you. I nodded back and took my seat near the door. It was around closing time so, I wouldn't have to wait long for her to get off work.

**Reyna Pov**

I was extremely surprised when that stranger put $200 in the tip jar, but covered it with a nod and a grateful thank-you. He just nodded in return and took a seat near the door. I wanted to ask him why he did that but had to wait five minuted for my shift to end. When my shift ended I walked up and took the seat across from the man. "thank you for the large tip, but why did you give it, to me more importantly?" I questioned. He chuckled lightly and said "well, I wanted to help out an old friend and colleague, if that answers your question." "It did, but now i have another question, Who are you?" He just removed his hood showing a face I know and love, the only thing different were his eyes, which were now pitch black instead of the normal sea-green. I couldn't control myself, I jumped across the table and kissed him. I pulled back blushing furiously, while he chuckled " well now I think I know your answer to my question, would you like to come with me, on my adventures?" I nodded and grabbed the hand he offered me still with a slight blush on my cheeks. He lead me outside and we just vanished from where we were. We reappeared inside a nice looking living room with nice leather couches and a large flat-screen TV hung up on the wall. He lead me down the hallway to a spacious bedroom with a large bed in the middle. He lead me over to the bed and stood there while I sat down. I looked at him confused, He explained "well I brought you to the guest room because I assume you don't want to sleep with me in your bed. On the first night at least." he said slyly. I nodded and said " your right, maybe tomorrow." I said just as slyly. He laughed "alright, we'll talk tomorrow." I nodded and drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you for reading, tell me how I did in a review. Tell me your opinion on the romantic parts (if you could call them that) i've never done any before and i was kind of guessing and i'm a guy which probably doesn't help much either. I'm sorry for the lack of action but this needs to be out of the way before my plotline gets started which will happen in the next few chapters.I need your opinions on if i Should do lemons or not, me and my friend planned on doing them but i was thinking of doing an add-on story to this story with the lemons just on that. review your opinion or pm i guess. **

**Percy is not going to help Olympus, he will show up at some point to them and their will be a war, just not gonna say between who. yet.**


	4. getting started

**I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 4 Getting shit started**

**No one reviewed and said they didn't want lemons so I will have them**

**If you don't want them I can do another story where I take out all the lemons only if enough people care.**

**50 years later (Percy and Nyx, gave Reyna immortality)**

**Percy nyx, reyna, and Piper are in a relationship**

Thalia pov

At the moment, me and the other cabin councilor's were on Olympus for an Emergency meeting. Apollo arrived and the started up. My father cleared his throat "I have some bad news and some good news to tell you, which would you prefer me to start with?"

"Bad news, first." Athena said

"Okay well, the bad news is Gaea and the Giants are teaming up with the Titans to wage war upon us." Many people groaned and some paled at the new threat.

"The good news is we have new allies, this time around. We have two Primordial gods on our side." As he said that the room continuously got brighter, until there were two flashes. When the flashes of light dimmed we looked up and saw two godly figures, one looked like a slightly older and brighter Apollo and the other looked like the Female version of the male.

The Female spoke up first. "Hello Olympians, demigods. My name is Hemera, and this is my husband, Aether. We are here to help in the upcoming war."

My father replied. "We thank you for your support in this war. It will tilt the favor back to our side."

Aether spoke up. "You're welcome, and we have some news of our own. In this war, Gaea will have more support than you think. Our uncle, Tartarus has also joined their side which will make this war much tougher than before."

This time everyone paled at the news, Tartarus was one of the most powerful primordials, not to mention the fact he has an army of monsters at his disposal. My asshole brother spoke. "Come on guys, this will be a piece of cake, I mean I'm easily the most powerful demigod ever, and I'm on your side." Many nodded at this statement, except the hunters who all hate him and his arrogant, cocky attitude.

Aether and Hemera also shook their heads. "Yes, yes, super powerful. Anyways, we have to attend to things in our realm." Aether replied sarcastically, waved his hand and was gone, along with Hemera.

While people were still talking about how easy the war would be, since we had Mark this time, Zeus spoke again. "Has anyone found anything about our missing demigods, Jackson, Piper Mclean, and Reyna, the ex-praetor?" Everyone shook their heads, when Annabeth stood and spoke. "Why do we need them, we have Mark now." Murmurs of agreement ran throughout the group assembled. After she said that, the room got considerably darker and one large shadow appeared in the middle of the room.

**Percy Pov**

When I entered the throne everyone was silent, no one could see who I was since I had a hood covering my face with a shadow. I did a little salute with my hands and said. "Hey fuckers." **(A/N Step brothers anyone?) **

Zeus stood up angrily, red in the face and pointed his master bolt at me. "Who are you and what makes you think you can come to an Olympian meeting, without invitation?"

I put my finger on my chin in a thinking pose while saying "Who am I, well cockface, I am an old pawn of yours."

Not caring about the confused faces I got, I continued. "I bring good news; there are more people against the titans and giants then you. The bad news is, those same people are also against your army, as well." I laughed at their faces of fear and, or hope. "You could say there will be a three-way war going on and my army will most likely kick your ass, Good-bye, cocksuckers." I left the area, letting my body dissolve into shadows.

**Line break**

Arriving back at my kingdom, which is now extremely large, having grown over the past fifty years, I went into my castle/mansion. My cansion, as I like to call it, was pitch black with little white specks moving acrossed it, was five stories tall, had two large long pools in the front, like the Washington reflecting pool. It had a tennis court in the back right next to a large field, which was in-between the tennis court and basketball court.

When I walked in I was wrapped in a tight hug by Piper, who like usual, was in her underwear and a lacy see-through bra. One of the awesome rules of my house was minimal clothing on at all times, which as you can imagine is fantastic. When she pulled back, I saw she was carrying a bowl of buttered popcorn. "Pipes, what are you guys doing?" I asked. "We're watching a movie, come on, let's go watch it." She replies. I agree and we walk into my personal movie theatre, which is as large as a normal one but has a few extremely large and comfortable couches, instead of chairs.

When I sat down, Nyx and Reyna came over, kissed me, Nyx sat on my lap and Reyna and Piper curled up into my sides. "So, how did it go?" asks Nyx. "We will be at war soon, kicking some Olympian and Titan ass, while we're at it." They chuckled and snuggled closer to me.

**First lemon, skip it if you want to **

After watching an hour of the movie, I was bored so, I gave Nyx's medium sized, firm, tight ass a squeeze. She yelped, but had on a seductive grin. "Let's take this to the bedroom." Reyna and Piper had fallen asleep, so I slowly got up with Nyx, who then dragged me to our room.

We were making out, while taking off my shirt and pants, our tongue's fighting for dominance over each other. When my clothes were off she shoved me onto the bed and straddled me. While straddling me she reached around and undid her bra revealing perfect, slightly pink nipples, surrounded by perfect sized breasts, at 34C, which were still perky and mostly firm. She looked amazing, her pitch black hair contrasting brilliantly with her slightly pale skin. I reached up to play with her breasts, drawing circles around her hard nipples. She moaned softly at my touch, bending down and catching my lips with her own. It was more of a passionate kiss than a hungry one, but just as erotic.

She must've felt my member rising because she broke the kiss and smirked at me before trailing kisses down my chest, all the way down to my crotch. She pulled the fabric of my boxers down with her teeth, in a very sexy way. She stroked my member a few times with her hand before sticking the head of my dick in her mouth. I let out a moan when that happened before letting out a series of moans and groans as she started to deep throat me. She was using her other hand to rub her pussy so she was moaning into my dick, adding to the pleasure.

After ten minutes of her sucking me off, I felt close to releasing. "b-babe, I-I'm a-about to cu-cum." She replied by going twice as fast moving her head up and down my cock. I felt my balls tighten and I released my load deep into her throat. She swallowed all of it, except a little that came out of the corner of her mouth, which she wiped away with her index finger and then sexily licking it off herself. "Mmm, Percy, babe, you taste great." That turned me on and I was already back to full strength in my lower regions. I flipped us over so, I was on top. I took her left nipple in my mouth and slowly whirled my tongue around it and using my right hand to knead and pinch her nipple causing her to moan and run her fingers through my hair. After five minute I switched nipples and continued my routine on the other breast. Nyx's breathing was getting faster and her moaning was getting louder and happened more often. Five minutes later her eyes rolled to the back of her head, while letting out a long, loud moan, trying to rub her thighs together to create friction, I felt her cum spurt out on to my abs.

**Nyx's POV**

I was in Elysium, Percy was so good with his mouth and hands, he hadn't even touched my pussy yet and he has already made me cum. Percy pulled his head from my breast and we started another battle of our tongues. We pulled apart gasping for air after five minutes. "Percy, in me, now." I panted. Percy pulled his head up a little and grabbed his cock and positioned it at my soaking entrance and rubbed it along my slit. I moaned "stop t-teasing." I said. He smirked and grabbed his shaft and entered me slowly. It took a while for it to get in because I was apparently "extremely tight" in Percy's words. Once he got all eight and a half inches inside of me, he started to pull out until only his head was still inside before he slammed hard back into me. He continuously pulled out and thrusted hard into my tight, wet pussy. After a minute or two, after the pain had passed I was screaming my head off "FUCK YES PERCY, FUCK YOU'RE, SO BIG AND YOU FEEL SOOOOOOOO GOOOOOD. YOU FILL ME UP SO FUCKIN' GOOD YOU – YESSSSSSSS!" my climax came along and I let the floodgates go. I squirted waves of cum out on to his crotch, Percy continued to thrust making my orgasm last longer. A minute later he said "babe, I-I'm gonna c-cum." I nodded and latched my legs around his back and pulled him into me. "Cum in me baby, I want you seed inside of me. Give it to me, UHHH-." He thrusted hard into me one last time and sprayed his seed deep into my womb.

We collapsed onto the bed panting and holding each other close. He rolled over and got on his knees, he lifted me up and put me in front of him, on my stomach. He laid on top of me and guided his cock into my extremely tight asshole. He started to hump my ass while having the rest of his body on top of me. His large cock felt so good in my ass, I would have been screaming my head off if not for shoving my face into the pillow and screaming there. He put his hands on my hips and picked me up and put me on my hands and knees and spread my ass apart with his hands and shoved his dick back into me.

**Percy pov**

After a minute of fucking her ass, she spread her knees on the bed until she was doing the splits. It felt so good, so tight and wet; I almost blew my load when she did that. "Holy shit, Nyx you feel so good." I thrusted into her for a minute before she turned back to me and smirked. She flexed her ass muscles gripping my dick with her hole. She was practically milking my dick and it felt amazing. I thrusted into her for fifteen more minutes before my balls tightened and blew my load into her ass filling it up to the brim. At the same time Nyx's pussy clenched and she squirted onto both of our thighs and the bed sheets.

After we came, we both collapsed onto the bed. I pulled my dick out of her ass and then stuck it back into her pussy folds and we fell asleep, us spooning and my dick still inside of her.

**Line break**

**Still Percy Pov one week later**

I was in the living room watching South Park with Reyna, when Nyx walked in with a nervous expression. "Percy, we need to talk." This probably won't be good. "Yeah, babe, what is it?" She made a follow me motion with her hand and lead me into the kitchen, she still looked nervous so I pulled her into a hug and she spoke up "Percy, I'm pregnant." Ah that was why she was nervous, I thought. "Babe, it's fine we have everything it will need here." She has a relieved expression on her face. "So when will you be due?" I ask. She smiles sheepishly at me "umm, later today, actually" I chuckled lightly. Piper comes in looking frantic "Percy, there is someone outside the kingdom, it's either a god or Titan, but I don't know who it is." She says. "Okay I'll go and talk to whoever it is." I replied. I shadow traveled to the front and saw a large bulky figure with pale skin. "Who are you?" I ask the man. "I am Coeus, Titan of the north, wisdom and far-sight. " He states proudly. "Okay, that's great, so what do you want?" I question. "well, we the titans, would like for you and your armies to join our side in the upcoming war with the Olympians, my lord." I almost laughed at being called lord, by a titan, but I kept a straight face and replied. "We will join in on the war, but not on your side or the Olympians, and tell your mother and brother I said hi." I disappeared into the shadows and reappeared back inside my house. My ladies all looked up. "We will attack the camp in the morning, and give the demigods a little scare. Gather some hellhounds and some shades, which should be enough."

**Time skip to the night**

**Nyx Pov**

I was laying on the bed, trying to push my child out, which is some tough shit. Percy was by my side holding my hand. I'm surprised he wasn't complaining I was squeezing his hand pretty hard. I pushed out again, Piper below me helping me get it out. I stopped pushing and panted. I started pushing again when I heard Piper say "I see the head, keep pushing." I pushed as hard as I could one last time and my little girl came out. I blacked out at the first sight of my daughter.

**Percy Pov **

My daughter was beautiful, small and fragile, with a little tuft of pitch black hair on top of her still soft head. I took her from Piper and cradled her gently. Nyx and I decided to name her Andromeda, after the supposedly most beautiful mortal to ever live. I wrapped her up in a small black blanket and sat in a chair waiting with my daughter for her other to wake up. Thirty minutes later, Nyx woke up and exclaimed how beautiful her daughter was. I laid down next to Nyx and gave our daughter to her and wrapped my arms around Nyx laid back and went to sleep with my family in my arms.

I woke up early in the morning and got some breakfast. After my breakfast I strapped on my pitch black armor with gold trimming and started to round up my small group of monsters. Once I got fifty shades(people made of shadows) and fifty hellhounds, I brought a shadow over all my mini army and travelled us to the base of the camp half-blood's hill. The camp alarm went off, on our way up the hill, so when we reached the top we found a few hundred demigods ready for battle. I decided to try and not kill them, as there was no need, since I was just testing their strength. I waved at their army "hello, Olympian ass-kisser's, ready for war?" I said darkly. They shuddered, and I decided to fuck with their heads even more before the battle. I slowly pulled down my hood revealing my face. I heard many gasps, guess they must have seen my picture before. Thirteen flashes of light interrupted me from my thoughts. "Percy?" I heard from the crowd. I turned to where the voice came from and saw a tearful Thalia running up to meet me. She jumped me in a hug, still crying. "Percy, why are you doing this?" she asked. "I was abandoned, forgotten, and betrayed, by everyone except for you. Besides, I could have destroyed you all years ago, multiple times too, I could've helped Kronos, or Gaea, but I didn't and for all I did, I got betrayed and everyone here can fuck themselves besides Thalia. I'm the new primordial of Darkness and the new Titan of light, Olympus doesn't stand a chance." Everyone was shocked and scared at the news of my positions in power.

Zeus finally grew some balls and asked a question "so, you are working for Gaea and Kronos, now?"

I chuckled "hell no, I'm only coming to destroy both you and the titans, once you get worn down, and get some revenge that both sides have coming." I replied

Zeus replied "It doesn't matter, we have Aether and Hemera as allies, and we have the strongest demigod ever in my son, Mark.

"Whatever, prick, let's get this shit started. Thalia, you're not fighting since I won't hurt you. Sorry." I grabbed her with a hand made of shadows and lifted her into the air, restraining her.

I summoned a blade made of shadows and one made of light.**(A/N looks like dawnbreaker from skyrim, kinda) **I flicked my wrist and my small army charged into the sea of awaiting demigods and gods. I followed my army going straight for the group of gods that was still around, just standing there. I charged and Ares was the one to step forward and block the strike from my shadow sword. While he was blocking, I shoved my left hand, holding my other sword into his lower stomach and releasing a large blast of darkness, knocking him back at least ten feet into a tree. Artemis and Apollo started to shoot arrows at me, but I just waved my hand and a shadow appeared, absorbing the arrows. The arrows came out of another shadow behind them. The twins noticed where the arrows went just too late, with some arrows landing inside of their legs and lower backs.

I looked to see how my little army was doing and they were doing pretty well, as there was still forty standing, also considering the fact that they are outnumbered ten to one along with the gods attacking them. I looked around until I locked eyes with Annabeth, who just finished stabbing one of my minions. At the sight of her I'm pretty sure my eyes turned into pockets of hellfire, showing her, her deepest and darkest fear. A nice little power I discovered one day. I turned away just in time to block a strike from Ares, who had apparently gotten back up. I blocked his strike and countered by attempting a stab at his stomach, to which he blocked with his shield. I stepped back to study him, he then shot a blast of godly energy at me, which I deflected with my sword. I decided to stop toying with him and gathered hellfire, dark energy, and light energy into a ball the size of a basketball. I fired the ball at him and he rolled away from the blunt of the blow, but the blast still sent him flying into Apollo and Artemis twenty feet away.

Our five minute battle was enough time for the opposing army to finish off my small group. I shadow traveled back to the top of the hill. Everyone was looking at me triumphantly, like they had beaten my whole army. I smirked and said "you know that was only 1/50 of my army and you haven't even seen my human warriors yet, in addition to lady Nyx who is also on my side."

Everyone's grin faded except for mine. I let Thalia down from her shadow jail. "Thals, If you come with me, I won't make you fight for my side, but I offer you a place of safety, not a spot in my army."

Thalia replied "Percy, I can't leave them; I have to help them fight the Titans and Giants."

"Well, you can stay here with the people who only use you as a pawn or you can come with me and see your real friends and family. I brought your mother back, Thals, she's all healed now, she wants to see you and apologize, your father ruined her, and she doesn't have her drinking problem anymore. You would see Luke, a good Luke, He's back now too. You could see Nico, Bianca, Zoe; they are all back and alive. They all miss you, Thalia."

Thalia was crying again, tears streaming down her face, Artemis was also crying, which was kind of a surprise. "Are they really all back?" Thalia asked quietly.

I nodded "Artemis can come too, I don't hate her like the rest of these people, and she probably misses her hunters I assume" Artemis nodded. "You can make your decision once you see them, is that okay?" Thalia nodded. I beckoned Artemis and Thalia to come to me. When they reached me I grabbed their hands and shadow travelled us to the outside of my palace.

**Thank you for reading, tell me how the lemon was, tell me how the little battle was, and tell me what Thalia should do Stay with Percy and live there, stay with Percy and join in on the Harem, or leave and go back to the Olympians, where she will fight against Percy**

**The emotional parts probably suck but im a guy so i'm not that good in that department**

**I Changed my mind on not being able to have Thalia join their little group so yeah and yes the baby will play a part in the story It might be this baby it might be another one I don't know yet.**

**Review and stuff **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . . . . .**

**Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites and whatever else you can do**

**this is a smaller chapter sorry, but its still 2 thousand words**

**Chapter 5 **

**Percy Pov**

Thalia was crying again, tears streaming down her face, Artemis was also crying, which was kind of a surprise. "Are they really all back?" Thalia asked quietly.

I nodded "Artemis can come too, I don't hate her like the rest of these people, and she probably misses her hunters I assume" Artemis nodded. "You can make your decision once you see them, is that okay?" Thalia nodded. I beckoned Artemis and Thalia to come to me. When they reached me I grabbed their hands and shadow travelled us to the outside of my palace.

We arrived in front of the water fountain I had, and began our trek to the neighborhood/village I had set up for the abandoned we found and the dead we brought back. We started our journey at the middle where the training area and arena was. There we found Zoe and Bianca having a one on one duel with hunting knives.

They stopped their fight when they heard us approaching. Zoe turned around only to be tackled into a hug by Artemis. Both women were crying when Zoe realized who they were hugging. Thalia did the same with Bianca, tackling her in a hug with tears running down her face.

They all stood up and switched the people they were hugging, Zoe and Thalia now hugging, and Artemis and Bianca. I watched the reunion awkwardly on the side, not knowing what to do. Thalia spoke through her tears "it's really you, you're alive."

They stayed hugging for another minute, me still not knowing what to do. When they were done, Thalia said she wanted to see Luke, saving her mother's reunion for last. I nodded and we set off to a house around the corner from the arena.

On the lawn of the house was a little boy, no more than five with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, playing by himself. "Hey Sam, can you go get your parents, I have people they need to meet."

"Okay, Pwercy." He said, screwing my name up slightly, before running in the house shouting for his parents.

"He's so cute." Bianca gushed, not caring about the stares she got from the rest of us.

A minute later, a thirty year old Luke and woman with light brown hair and dark blue eyes stepped out onto the porch. Luke noticed us on the lawn and jogged down to greet us. Thalia met him halfway and wrapped him in a hug, tears rolling down her face, again. She's pretty emotional today, I thought.

They pulled back from the hug "Hey thals, I see you missed me." Luke said jokingly, getting zapped lightly for his efforts.

I waved my hand, making six shadows come into view, shadow traveling six people from where ever they were. Out of the shadows stepped my three wives **(A/N I didn't want to do weddings)**, Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, and Silena Beauregard.

They all looked at me annoyed, I pointed to Thalia and Artemis; even though I'm pretty sure they don't really care about meeting Artemis at the moment. Nyx stayed back talking to me, while the rest of my wives and friends went over and hugged our old friend.

After that reunion, I dismissed everyone back to their activities, Artemis going with Zoe and Bianca to catch. My wives stayed starting a conversation between themselves and Thalia, as we walked to Thalia's mother's house.

I sent Thalia up to talk to her mother, telling her to come to the palace when she's done, while my wives and I left her alone for her meeting with her mother.

We shadow traveled back to the palace's throne room, summoning my mini war council to discuss what happened at the camp. We sat down on our thrones, Shadows appearing on the other eight thrones. The other thrones belonged to my ex-deceased friends, Nico, Pallas, the titan of war, and Perses, the titan of destruction.

"So, uhh, how was it?" Luke asked.

"Well, their army isn't fantastic, it took them forty-five minutes to beat one hundred shades and hellhounds, with one thousand warriors, Greek and roman, along with the gods. The gods had me four on one, and barely put a scratch on me, the gods are weak from the other two wars. We should be able to handle them; the real problem is the titans and the Giants. We need to send a squad to test them." I said.

"I will go with the test group with you, I want to see some of my brothers." Perses said chuckling lightly.

"Okay, any other news we need to hear?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, go do what you want."

Most people left, except my wives and I, as we were waiting for Thalia to come back. We waited five minutes before Thalia showed up. I greeted her kindly and waited for her to say what was on her mind, since she looked like she was thinking.

"Percy, I want to stay. I can't leave my mother and old friends, I just couldn't. Do you have somewhere for me to stay?" She asked.

"I understand, we have space here in the palace, if you want to stay here." She ran up and gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much, Percy." She stepped back from the hug and said "So what's going on with you and the ladies here, huh, Perce?" she asked.

"Umm, well, uh, yeah, I'm married, to all of them." I said sheepishly.

"Huh, well that's new. So you all share Percy here?" She asked looking at Piper, Reyna, and Nyx.

They nodded. Nyx extended her hand "Hi, I'm Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night, nice to meet you." Nyx greeted her, as they haven't introduced themselves to each other yet.

"Thalia. Nice to meet you, too."

"I'm hungry, let's go get some food." I said as my stomach rumbled.

**Time skip (next day)**

"Round up the hellhounds and shades and let's go." I said, trying to get my group together to go attack the titans and giants. Once one hundred of shades and hellhounds each were together, along with Perses, I shadow traveled the group to the inside of the garden of the Hesperides. I didn't feel like waiting until dusk to get into it, so I shadow traveled inside instead. We walked up the mountain, edging our way around Ladon.

On the summit of the mountain, there were at least two thousand monsters, a hundred enemy demigods walking around trying on armor and stuff. But I could only find Prometheus, Polybotes, and Krios. Atlas was also there, but he was holding the sky still.

I turned to my group "Kill as many as you can, we may be testing their strength, but it couldn't hurt to take out part of their army." I told my warriors and Perses.

I screamed charge and we all took off into the opposing army. I summoned my shadow sword and went to work. I dodged a sword swipe from an enemy, turning around and decapitating him in one fluid motion. I blocked a strike from another and slammed my fist into his gut, releasing a blast of dark energy, sending him flying into more enemy demigods, knocking them down like dominoes. I continued on my path, slicing heads off of dracaeana and stabbing more demigods in the stomach. I ducked and rolled as two demigods came at me, one slicing downwards and one trying to decapitate me. I stomped the ground, creating black spikes come from the ground and stab multiple holes in both demigods.

The demigods looked down at the spikes in their stomachs in shock, until their eyes rolled back into their heads. I walked through the enemy, heading to Prometheus, who was just standing in the back by himself.

I ducked slightly as a sword whizzed over my head. I flicked my wrist releasing a blast of burning light energy, reducing him to ashes in seconds. There was a circle of space around me, as the enemies were wary of me. I rose three feet off the ground, an aura of dark energy around me. I curled into a ball, before releasing an explosive blast of energy going in every direction. The first two rows of monsters and demigods were incinerated and the rest were thrown back onto the floor five feet away. I approached Prometheus, who shakily pulled out a sword. He swung the sword downwards, trying to split me in half. I sidestepped and grabbed his wrist with my left hand. I brought the hilt of my sword down on his forearm, breaking his forearm completely in half. He dropped his sword in pain; I picked him up by the neck and looked into his eyes. I smirked at his look of fear and brought him down to the ground by his neck cracking the marble beneath. I let go of his neck and raised my leg into the air. I brought my foot down on the side of his head, twisting his neck with so much force in snapped.

I shook my head at how easy that was. I looked to see my army almost gone and Perses winning in a battle against his brother, Krios. The enemy army had lost one fourth of its soldiers. I knew it was only a part of their army but that was barely any of our army.

As Perses brought his spear down on his brother's heart, I called my remaining soldiers to retreat. Once Krios had turned into gold dust, I shadow traveled Perses to my side, so we could leave. I shadow traveled the rest of our group back to my barracks. I dismissed the shades that were left and let Perses go do what he wanted.

I shadow traveled into my living room to see Nyx and Reyna playing with our baby. "Hey, where's Piper?" I asked them. "She's out, showing Thalia around the place." Reyna replied. I picked up my daughter and started to play with her on the couch. Her giggles were the only thing Heard in the room for two minutes, before Reyna sighed "Percy, I know I said I didn't want to have kids yet, but seeing you three so happy makes me wonder what I'm missing. Nyx told me being a mom is wonderful and now I want to at least, try to have a family." Reyna said seriously. I honestly didn't think she would ever want kids, but the fates proved me wrong again.

"Well that's great, we can try to start one later tonight, if you know what I mean." I said, while chuckling, I mean, why would I say no to a night with Reyna anyways.

"Don't leave me out of this. I want in on this night too." Nyx said seductively. Ahhh, my life is fantastic.

"Mhmm, we can share him." Reyna said, also seductively.

**Leaving you hanging right before a lemon, yes, im an ass. Short chapter next one will be longer with the lemon in the beginning and more stuff happening afterwards. Thalia will join in romantically soon, but im going to build her romance along.**

**Review and stuff **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites**

**Chapter 6**

**Here's your lemon**

**Percy Pov**

"Well that's great, we can try to start one later tonight, if you know what I mean." I said, while chuckling, I mean, why would I say no to a night with Reyna anyways.

"Don't leave me out of this. I want in on this night too." Nyx said seductively. Ahhh, my life is fantastic.

"Mhmm, we can share him." Reyna said, also seductively.

We walked into the bedroom and jumped into the bed, hands roaming all over each other. I put my hands on their panties to give them a little stimulation, only to find both panties acting as dam's trying to hold back all of their fluids. I nuzzled my middle finger into Nyx's pussy through her underwear and rubbed along Reyna's slit with my whole hand. My hand was soaked already and I hadn't even pulled down their pants yet.

I pulled down Reyna's underwear enough to get my hand down there and slide one finger in, while nipping and kissing along Reyna and Nyx's upper chest and neck. As the two ladies made out I pulled down my boxers, letting my member flop out. I pulled down Reyna's pants, giving me a fantastic view of her neatly trimmed clit. I reached to take off her bra also, which made me rub my dick along her pussy, causing her to moan into Nyx's mouth. Reyna's beautiful and slightly pale breasts jiggle out. Her breasts were heavenly, they were firm and perky from working out and a good 34B, which was a little on the smaller side but in my opinion they fit her perfectly.

I rubbed her left breast, and latched onto her right breast with my mouth swirling it around the nipple making her shiver. Reyna stopped their make out session to moan from the breast stimulation she was getting. Nyx got onto the floor beneath me and jerked my cock a few times before putting my tip in her mouth. She expertly swirled her tongue and hummed causing vibrations to go throughout my dick. I had to unlatch from Reyna to let a groan of pleasure. I pulled Reyna into a kiss and let my right hand travel down to her soaking snatch and slipped in two fingers this time. I thrusted in and out of her pussy with my fingers, still massaging her breasts with my other hand.

Nyx rammed her head down my shaft making her nose hit me in the lower stomach. Her throat was so tight I didn't think I would last much longer; I removed my hand from Reyna's breast to put my hand on the back of Nyx's head. My hand guided her head up and down my shaft, her saliva soaking my cock. I felt my balls tighten and guided her head back down my shaft before releasing my load deep into her throat. She pulled her head off my dick leaving a sting of saliva still connecting my dick to her mouth. She wiped her mouth with her thumb and promptly licked her cum covered thumb. She jacked my cock again until it was hard. She then guided it to where my hand was in Reyna's pussy. I pulled my fingers out of Reyna making her whimper at the loss of pussy stimulation. I guided my length into her tight wet cunt, causing Reyna to let out multiple moans. Reyna's moans were muffled when Nyx got on the bed and straddled her crotch directly above Reyna's face. Nyx lowered herself down onto Reyna's mouth and Reyna started to glide her tongue up and down Nyx's slippery slit. I thrusted slowly until she got used to my size, then I pulled out until only my tip was sheathed and rammed back into her hard. I repeated this process until Nyx collapsed from her orgasm and rolled off of Reyna's face. I picked Reyna up in my arms, still sheathed inside of her. I lifted her up by her armpits and dropped her back down onto my member. I put my face in between her breasts, letting them hit me in the face as they bounced up and down following my thrusts into her.

Nyx had gotten over her orgasm and began to rub her pussy by herself a foot away from us. I laid Reyna down onto the bed, stomach first, I put her knees on the bed and began to tear her pussy up from behind. I wrapped my arm around her underarms and began to pull her into me by her shoulders. The power behind the thrusts caused Reyna to scream out continuously.

"Oh, oh right th-there. Oh my gods, oh my gods, Percy I'm close, fuck me hard, make me your bitch." I complied and started to slam into her harder and faster as she bucked her hips in sync with my thrusts.

"Oh, oh ooooh." Reyna moaned as her pussy clenched around my cock, milking it. The pressure that came from that was too much and I released my load deep into her womb. I pulled out of Reyna and moved over to where Nyx was entertaining herself and decided to help her out. I buried my face in between her legs and swung my tongue around her crotch. I licked up and down, left and right, making her moan like an idiot. I let my hand roam to her beautiful ass and let a finger slip in her anus. I began to thrust into her with my tongue and my fingers. I slipped a second finger into her ass. Nyx was bucking her hips into my face trying to get my whole head into her pussy.

I continued for a minute until I felt her ass start to convulse around my fingers. Her pussy began to clinch seconds later, letting her nectar flow out and into my mouth, a little flowing down to her ass crack. I licked it up and brought my head up and pulled her into a heated kiss. I let her taste her own cum that was on my tongue by letting her explore my mouth.

I jerked myself a couple of times to get me hard. I slipped it into her pussy slowly, making her break the kiss to gasp for air. I looked over to see where Reyna went and found her strapping on a dildo. She smiled at me and I nodded. I flipped Nyx over so she was on top and her back was to my face. I held her to my chest while still ramming into her. Reyna spit on her dildo to lube it up and then positioned herself above my cock in Nyx's pussy. Reyna stretched Nyx's pussy with her dildo. We started to thrust into Nyx at different times to give her continuous pleasure. I fondled Nyx's breasts with my hands and put soft kisses along her neck. Nyx was gasping and moaning continuously as she was being pounded by two different cocks.

Nyx's pussy clenched around my cock and the dildo, trying to squeeze the life out of my dick. I held on and continued to thrust into her. Reyna climbed on top of Nyx and began to make out with her, still thrusting in with me. We were hitting Nyx's g-spot with every thrust.

Nyx's snatch clenched again as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I also released my load, as her pussy convulsed around my cock and the dildo. I groaned and let Nyx's cool down before I pulled out. I positioned my cock in front of her asshole and guided it inside. Reyna stood up and I understood what she wanted. I picked Nyx up with my cock still in her ass and held her by her armpits. Reyna then guided her strap-on into Nyx's pussy. Reyna helped me suspend Nyx in the air as we Eiffel towered Nyx. We thrusted into Nyx repeatedly, and Nyx went limp from the pleasure, leaning her body against my chest. I felt her asshole squeeze my member as she went into another orgasm. Her eye's rolled back into her head and I pulled out and laid Nyx on the bed.

I pulled Reyna to me and undid the strap-on. I laid her on her back and put her legs on my shoulders. I thrusted my cock into her tight, firm ass. I pushed into her anus, but couldn't get all the way in. I decided to loosen her up and pulled my dick out until only the tip was in and shoved it deep into her hole. My cock carved its way through her anus continuously. Reyna rubbed her breasts together, while turning her head to the side and moaning sexily. As I thrusted into her, I reached one of my hands around her leg and rubbed her pussy, adding to her pleasure.

Her anal walls clenched around my cock and cum squirted out of her clit onto my stomach. The pressure on my dick caused me to release my load into her anus.

Nyx had fallen asleep after her last orgasm, so it was just me and Reyna now. I helped Reyna up and lead her to our shower and turned it on. Once I felt the water was a good temperature, I led her into our walk-in shower. I shoved her against the wall softly and began to kiss her fiercely. I slipped a finger into her pussy making her moan into the kiss. She started to slide her small hand up and down my dick.

I stopped my fingering session and pulled away from her hand-job. I picked her up and gently lay her on the shower floor. I spread her legs apart and slid my penis inside of her again. I laid the rest of my body on top of her and restarted our make-out session. I glided in and out of her pussy for five minutes before I felt her walls tighten. She didn't come yet, as she was holding it back trying to time her orgasm with mine.

I felt my balls tighten and squirted my load into her pussy again as she finally released her floodgates. We lay on each other for a moment before I stood and helped her up. We then began to help clean each other off.

After our shower, I dried us off and we went to the bed with the naked Nyx. I pulled them up under my arms and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

We went down to the dining room for breakfast and found Thalia, Piper, Artemis, Zoe, and Bianca already there.

"Hello ladies, what did you guys do last night?" Thalia and Artemis blushed and looked down.

"Hey babe, we had a great night last night. We had a fantastic lesbian orgy. Oh honey, you should have been there it was so hot." Piper said, getting up and giving me a kiss before sitting back down.

I was kind of surprised that Artemis and Thalia joined in with them, but I wasn't surprised the rest of them joined in. Zoe and Bianca have joined in on our sex sessions before, so I wasn't surprised.

I nodded "Well that sounds like fun, I'm glad you had a good time, ladies." I told them.

"So, what did you three do last night? Hmm?" Zoe asked raising her eyebrows.

I chuckled and said "same thing as you, Zoe. So, Artemis, how long will you be staying with us?" I asked.

"I'll be staying the rest of the week if that is okay with you, Perseus?" she said in the form of a question.

I nodded "That's fine, but call me Percy, you don't have to be formal around here." I told her.

She nodded and mumbled a thank you. I nodded back and sat down to eat my breakfast.

**Time skip later that day**

Perses and I were on a mission to take out some of the Olympian army before we go for a large attack on them. We were approached the camp boarders, when the alarms went off. We reached the top of the hill to see thirteen flashes of light and around nine-hundred demigods.

"Zeus, this is pretty sad, you need a thousand soldiers to take on two people. I guess I should be flattered you think so highly of me and your old friend, Perses here." I said loudly letting my voice echo throughout the valley.

Zeus became red in the face and pointed his bolt at me. He threw his bolt towards me, but I raised a shield made out of shadows and deflected it off into the sky.

"Well, that wasn't very nice. Lady Hestia, how have you been lately?" I asked her politely.

"I have been good Perseus, thank you for asking, I assume you have been doing well also?" she asked.

I nodded "meet me after the battle, we need to catch up." I told her and she nodded.

Zeus shot another bolt at me, but this time Perses deflected it off of his sword. I looked at him and nodded. We began to walk towards the enemy army as they charged us. Perses stalked over to the demigods while I walked over to the gods, just like last time. I stomped my foot when I was fifteen feet away from them and rocks and debris flew up from the ground. The rocks where followed by multiple spears made of shadows flying out into the group of gods. Most of the spears and debris missed but a few clipped Ares, who was to slow and stupid to move out of the way.

I continued on my path cutting down a demigod that tried to attack me from behind. I ducked a thrown trident coming my way. Poseidon's probably not the best father, trying to kill his kids and stuff. I summoned a spear made of shadows. I threw the spear into the ground near Poseidon and Apollo. They thought I had missed and smiled triumphantly at me, I smirked and snapped my fingers. The spear rose out of the ground and began to multiply creating around fifty new spears. I started to spin them in a circle and flung them in their direction, catching both of them in the ribs. It gave them a nice sized cut on their sides.

I blocked a sword attack from Hades while side-stepping Hephaestus's hammer attack. I swung my sword along the ground opening the ground. From the slice in the ground a harsh white fire sprung from the ground, I did this all around me, putting me in a fortress of white fire. I put my hands out in a pushing motion and my box of fire spread out in all directions. My attack burned a few demigods to death, charring a few more and a few gods. I ran up to Ares, who was temporarily blinded by the light the fire put off, I landed a punch on his sternum and released a small blast of dark energy into the punch making him fly back into Athena, who was a good twenty feet away managing the demigod army.

I began to collect energy and rose into the air, my eyes glowing a mix of harsh white and black light. I curled into the fetal position for a second and released my energy. The result was a smoking crater with black and white fire her and there. The crater was around twenty feet in each direction. My attack had caused Zeus to get knocked out of the sky and Hades and Hephaestus to get blown back into the forest somewhere.

I shadow traveled behind my father, who apparently sensed my presence because he blocked my jab at his side. He tried to swipe me with his trident, but I blocked the attack and summoned my second sword to swipe him and catch him in the thigh making him drop to a knee. I was about to kill him, but Apollo came from behind me and got a good stab in the lower part of my ribs.

I shadow traveled away to check the severity of my wound. The wound was bleeding profusely and I could even see some bone. I looked up to see Perses had taken out around fifty demigods already. He was about to get stabbed from behind, but I shadow traveled him to where I was.

"Let's get out of here, we've done enough damage for one day." I told Perses and he nodded. I summoned a ball of dark energy and threw it into a crowd of demigods. The ball pulsed twice before exploding in a mini bomb of darkness, killing fifteen of the demigods.

"I thought you said we were done for the day?" Perses asked and I shrugged.

"You could always do more. Besides that barely took any energy, now we can go." I said before I shadow travelled out of the camp and back to my small city.

**Yeah I know pretty shitty fight scene and it has also been around two weeks since I've updated, my bad. **

**Tell me what you liked, if you liked the lemon or not **

**Thanks for reading**

**Review and stuff **


End file.
